War of the Villagers
by rwbygirl417
Summary: The villagers of Minecraft become sentient and wage war on the players on a server. Rated T just to be safe. (On hiatus, see latest chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- This is a supposed to be a goofy little story about Minecraft. I don't care if it would ever actually happen, I'm doing it. I'm doing it mostly to try and get more experience at writing. However, if you actually like it, please tell me, and I could do more with the idea.**

* * *

It was a nice beautiful day in the real world. So what did Alex do? She started playing Minecraft. She loaded up a server titled Minceraftia. Suddenly, the room went dark, and Alex got sucked into the computer, more specifically into Minceraftia. She woke up in a birch forest. She laid there for a minute before hearing the sounds of horses. She quickly hid behind a tree and sneaked. She hid until all the horses had passed. She heard one person say, "Remind me again, why exactly are we doing this?"

"'Cause the creators are evil and think they're so much better than us. They slaughter our people and children. The take our crops. They destroy our villages."

"True," and from Alex's hiding spot, she could see the people riding the horses were Minecraft villagers.

"Well, we'd better catch up or we'll be punished."

"Wouldn't want the queen mad at us."

They then rode off, leaving Alex alone with her thoughts. A little while later, an arrow hit the tree next to Alex. She freaked out. Then, she put in the headset so she could chat with others. She asked, "Did anyone just shoot at a lone figure sitting by a birch tree?"

"Oh, sorry, that would be me. Wait, Alex, is that you?" It was Steve, one of Alex's friends from school.

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you stuck in the world too?"

* * *

 **Author's Note- Dun dun dun... Yes, I left it with a cliffhanger on purpose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- I'm back. Did you miss me? Please don't answer that. I was busy with stuff.**

* * *

"Steve, yes, I got sucked into Minecraft earlier. What's going on? I overheard 2 villagers talking about the creators, and wanting to get rid of them."

"I think we're the creators, as they call them. Yesterday, a small group of villagers attacked our secondary base. We managed to take them out, but a couple people were hurt. Most of the people who were hurt were at the secondary base when it started."

"This is weird, we're trapped in Minecraft and the villagers are sentient now."

"Just be grateful this isn't a hardcore world."

"You know, it's weird. At the bottom of my vision, I can see the hotbar and the controls that I need."

* * *

 **A Short Time Later**

"It's getting dark, we should probably get to the base, it's not far from here. I'm glad we didn't have to make our own base, since this is Minceraftia."

"Yay, my own room!"

"Yeah, everyone who plays on the server has their own room. Oh, and we voted on who was our leader, and everyone voted for you."

"What, but I've only been playing Minecraft for a year!"

"You're a good fighter, and you did most of the work on the base. Oh, look, there's the base."

"It looks different, did you guys modify it?"

"Yeah, we added some TNT cannons and other defenses. Well, let's go to bed. You can greet everyone in the morning."

"I'll send out the message to get to bed."

* * *

 **Author's Note- Next time, we get to see who else is trapped in Minceraftia. Also, I'm going to start doing a question down here after every chapter. Today's question is, what is your favorite mob? See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- Hello, and thanks for reading. By the way, I** **need OCs for this story. See my profile for details or the forum. Now, onto the story. BTW, there are only like 4 other people not hurt. So, less characters for me to think of. Plus, their all based on one of my friends or siblings. Also, who would like me to write a story crossover between Minecraft and RWBY?**

* * *

The next morning, Aurora woke up to the blocky sun outside her window.

"It's weird having my own room. I'm kinda hungry. Let's see, what do I have in my chests? Oh, 2 apples, 15 steak, and a cake. Let's eat an apple." As she was finishing up the apple, she heard a knocking on her door.

She heard an oops, and her door broke. It was Steve.

"Oops, I guess I knocked so much I broke your door."

"Why must you be so destructive? Also, put my door back. There's a reason I have a door made of dark oak."

He put the door back and said, "I don't know what you're talking about. There's no door in my inventory."

"Anyway, what did you want? A girl needs her privacy, you know. By the way, if you're going to pretend that you didn't break my door, at least put it back the right way."

"I wanted to make sure you were awake. Come on, let's go see everyone else stuck in the game."

"Yes, let's go." The duo headed down to the common area. Aurora saw several of her friends from real life. First, there was Angel, username Frozen_Heart24. She was a loud, obnoxious girl who was Alex's best female friend. She was talking with Zack, Alex's twin brother, username AnexofShadow. He was an immature, childish boy. He only played on the server because he had a crush on Angel. He was mostly just nodding along to whatever Angel said. Then, there was Cody, Alex's best friend. He was quiet and reserved, and he loved playing video games. He was talking to Arianna, his girlfriend, username FairyGirl38. Arianna was sweet, quiet, and shy, which made her perfect for Cody, in Alex's opinion. Alex was dating Steve, so she wasn't jealous of Arianna, besides Alex didn't have a crush on Cody. Just then, Arianna looked up and saw Alex, whose username was SpringFlower20, and Steve, whose username was AutumnWind100. She motioned for the two to join her and Cody. Alex and Steve joined them.

Cody was saying, "Do you think the villagers will attack here?"

"Probably not, "Alex replied, "not only is this base extremely well defended, but we're too far from a village."

"True, most of our defenses are here. Also, we're like 20 chunks from the nearest village. So, we need to start preparing for a war. I'll stay here and see if I have any potions of healing. Zack, why don't you and Angel tame some horses. Steve, can you, Cody, and Arianna go to the mine and try to find some ores?"

"Okay, since I have this fortune pick." Steve replied.

"Okay," the rest of them replied.

* * *

 **Author's Note- I'm sorry if the quality sucks, I was getting really annoyed at my iPad. Please read and review, and see you next time on WotV.**


	4. AN: Please read

**Author's Note- Hey, guys. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I am putting all of my current stories on a hiatus. I have several reasons which I will have characters from RWBY say so it goes with the guidelines.**

 **Ruby: One, RWBYgirl want to go back and fix some errors she made. She is her own editor, and is relatively new to FanFiction.**

 **Weiss: Two, she wants to actually plan out her stories. She usually types it up, looks over it once or twice, and then posts it the next day. She wants to quit doing that. She wants to actually plan what happens instead of just going with the flow.**

 **Blake: Three, lack of reviews on her stories is not very motivating. She doesn't know what you guys think, and she doesn't know what to improve on. She's gotten reviews from like 3 different people on her oldest story.**

 **Yang: Four, she is in school right now, and has no desire to repeat the 8th grade. She has tests coming up and her grades are slipping due to her usually doing all of her homework in 1st period study hall.**

 **Cinder: Five, she has an idea for a story that will not get out of her head. That makes it hard to think of ideas for her other stories. She will be working on that story idea during her hiatus on her other stories.**

 **Well, bye.**


End file.
